


A Lewd Halloween

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Cheating, Clone Sex, Clones, Demon Sex, Demons, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Painful Sex, Possession, Pregnancy, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Violence, Werewolf Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: When the RT-sluts get invited to a Halloween-party and there's a malicious spirit on the loose, there's bound to be tons of monster-sex! This story's quite dark, evil and rough; perfect to get into the Halloween-spirit!
Kudos: 10





	A Lewd Halloween

With the aftermath of the divorce still bumming her out, Griffon was always on the lookout for new sources of entertainment. The Ramseys’ had always organised an annual Halloween-party, and Griffon was definitely planning on having one this year as well. The only difference from all the past parties was that the guest list would look a little different than what was normally the case. Not wanting her break-up with Geoff to be a hot topic during the party, Griffon barely invited any RT-employees. Besides inviting her friends and associates, the only RT-associated people she sent an invite to where the ones who in her opinion would seriously liven up the party, after a decent amount of booze of course. Barbara Dunkelman, Ashley Jenkins and Meg Turney were the obvious choices, yet Griffon lucked out when she heard from Barbara that Jessica Nigri and Darshelle Stevens wanted to go as well. With the five of them accepting her invite, Griffon’s party’s babe-percentage suddenly shot through the roof, and although Gavin decided to tag along with Meg, the host of the party bought an immense amount of booze and liquor, to make sure that her special female guests would be as loose and careless as possible. Having such babes attend your party without anything erotic going down would be such a massive waste after all!

**********

Feeling rather shy around big groups of people she had never seen or talked with before, Barbara was seriously regretting her chosen Halloween-outfit. Dressed up as Harley Quinn from the movie Suicide Squad, her entire outfit could easily be described as incredibly laviscious. So much so that Barbara felt as if her entire body was on display for Griffon’s guests. Having arrived at the party while wearing a Harley-coloured vest, Griffon had immediately offered to put Barb’s vest in the closet, making sure that Barbara would be as scantily-clothed as possible. With her vest off and with more of Griffon’s partygoers arriving at her house, mingling with all of Griffon’s guests wasn’t really a big deal for Barb, as most guys immediately flocked towards her the moment they laid eyes upon her exquisite seductive body.

[Barb being an absolute fucking treat](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddkk-853d9464-c0fa-47ac-868d-edf46b44d519.png/v1/fill/w_523,h_1527,strp/barb_being_an_absolute_fucking_treat_by_thomas_dp_ddjddkk-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTk3MSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRray04NTNkOTQ2NC1jMGZhLTQ3YWMtODY4ZC1lZGY0NmI0NGQ1MTkucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTY3NiJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.BqRfSo92mMfnGxABxpybQCDqCko29OdRPWVRh9VVXso)

Receiving a ton of compliments on her outfit and looks, Barb couldn’t help but get a little turned on, especially as the compliments became lewder as the amount of available booze started decreasing. People also occasionally ‘accidentally’ bumped into her and with Griffon filling up her cup over and over again the moment she emptied it, made Barbara frisky in no time at all. With her lust increasing rapidly, Barb’s pussylips started pressing harder against her tight mini-bootyshorts, until the amount of cameltoe she was showing off could only be described as obscene. Too tipsy to realise why so many people were staring at her lower body as they talked with her, Barbara kept boozing it up until she was completely and utterly drunk.

Giggling uncontrollably as people asked her if she was single and what her opinion about one-night stands was, the situation escalated a little when a very daring guy casually rubbed her pussylips through the tin fabric of her booty shorts as he asked her if she had ever wanted to be in a gangbang. Nodding towards a group of guys who were eyeing her lewdly, after Barb asked him why he was interested in her stance about gangbangs, the guy quickly made it clear to Barbara that if she wanted to have some fun with five hard cocks, all she had to do was walk with him and he and his friends would treat her body to an amazing time.

About to agree to the stranger’s proposition, as he pressed his finger harder into her cameltoe, Barbara suddenly felt Griffon grab her and lead her away after telling the guy that “This one’s off-limits.”. She didn’t really care what happened to her other special guests, and she didn’t mind Barbara having a little sexual fun, but Griffon felt that her participating in a gangbang with strangers definitely crossed the line. Giving Barbara some water to drink and occasionally rubbing and touching her in all the inappropriate places, Griffon was about to stick her tongue down Barb’s mouth when she suddenly heard a loud noise coming from outside the house.

“Goddamnit, it’s probably those fucking kids again! Every goddamn year! I’m fucking sick of it! I’m this close to actually calling the cops on them!” muttered Griffon furiously to herself, while Barbara started to sober up a little bit.

“What’s wrong Griffon?”

“Ah, nothing for you to worry about babe. Just a couple of local fuckups being a goddamn nuisance every time I’m having these Halloween-parties.”

“Want me to sort them out? How old are they?”

“They’re a bunch of sixteen-year-old twats, there’s no need for you to bother with them.”

“Hey, come on now, I can handle a bunch of sixteen-year-old brats. Don’t worry about it, lemme just give them a good earful while you keep overseeing your party and then they’ll never even dare coming close to your house ever again!”

“You sure you’re up for it? You’ve barely sobered up and you know you’re not the confrontational type…”

“But I am when I’m drunk though! So this is like the perfect opportunity for me to teach them a thing or two about respect! Come on, I’ll be okay. Besides, what are friends for right? I can finally do you a favour, don’t take that away from me!”

Giving in after hearing an overly-excited Barb use some more drunken logic against her, Griffon sighed as she saw a temperamental Barb slowly making her way towards the door on wobbly legs, with her almost tripping over her own feet as being drunk while wearing high-heeled boots didn’t really mesh well together.

“She’ll be fine I guess. She’s a big girl after all. If RT’s creative director can’t take care of some kids, then the company’s going downhill much faster than I originally thought…” reassured Griffon herself as she slowly made her way back to the party…

***********

Seriously questioning Griffon’s taste in music as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, a chill evening breeze caught Barb unaware, causing her to whimper and rub her hands over her arms to keep warm as she only now became aware that she was seriously underdressed for an evening-stroll outside. Her nipples quickly hardening from the cold October weather, Barbara quickly and confidently marched towards the direction the noise was coming from. When she finally saw the ‘kids’ kick around Griffon’s garbage bin however, Barbara’s confidence melted away as she froze on the spot. Griffon’s sixteen-year-old ruffians turned out to be members of a football team with all of them definitely already being in their twenties. Barb guessed that they were part of a football team seeing as they were dressed the part, yet even if it was just their Halloween-costume, they all definitely had the build and posture to be football players.

Gulping once as she eyed the seven bulky and rowdy guys, Barbara slowly and step for step inched her way closer towards the troublemakers, even though her mind was screaming her to go get some backup from inside the house. Yet there was still enough booze in Barbara’s system to give her enough fake bravado to carry onwards and her anger coming from these guys troubling one of her best friends so much, gave her a quick motivation-boost to keep on going. All that willpower was quickly replaced by a sense of dread and a feeling of extreme vulnerability however, when the seven guys finally noticed Barbara and started eyeing her up.

Feeling as if she was being undressed by the eyes of the seven intimidating-looking men, Barbara’s whole body started shaking and her throat became parched as she finally stood still a couple of feet away from them. Noticing that their outfits were way too professional to be Halloween-costumes, Barbara was about to address them harshly when the tallest-looking guy of the group suddenly spoke up.

“Would you look at that! Damn! If everybody inside looks like you, there must be a non-stop orgy going on in there, no?”

Flustered and taken aback by the guy’s brash words, Barbara suddenly became very aware of how much skin she was showing off and instinctively moved her left arm over her breasts while she put her right hand in front of her crotch.

“No use in covering up now babe, we’ve already seen plenty of what you got to offer us!” said the group’s leader as he and the rest of the guys slowly surrounded a shivering and shaking Barbara.

Astounded by how gravely and hollow the guy’s voice sounded, Barbara was reduced to pitifully quaking in her boots as both her breathing and heartbeat switched to an erratic and rapid pace. Scared enough to make a run for it, Barbara turned back as she planned to dash back into the house, yet she only managed to clumsily bump into the guy standing behind her.

“Looks like she likes you the most Dexter!” joked the leader of the group, as they all moved closer to grope at Barb’s scantily-clad body.

Yelping out in fear, Barbara was about to scream for help when Dexter suddenly gripped her throat with his right hand. Squeezing hard enough to make sure that their victim wouldn’t be able to utter a single sound, but not too hard to actually hurt her too much, Dexter helped his other friends with tearing off Barbara’s shirt, which happened in a flash as her shirt had already had a couple of holes in it. Barbara’s belt took a little longer to take off, yet when she felt Dexter temporarily loosen the grip on her throat to take off her choker, one of the guys finally managed to take off her belt, followed by two other guys immediately hard at work with pulling down her extremely tight shorts.

Hearing pants unzip and drop down as her bare pussy was finally exposed to the cold evening’s air, Barbara tried to kick one of the guys in the nuts in a mad bid to escape. Yet with her movements being way too sluggish, the nut kick-receiving guy grabbed her extended leg instead and yanked it towards him resulting in Barbara falling flat on her back. Gritting her teeth as she felt a stinging pain coming from her back, Barb’s left cheek was suddenly treated to a hard slap, which immediately quelled any ideas of thrashing about or escaping.

Panicking as she felt multiple hands caressing every inch of her body, the only thing which Barb could still do was squirming on the ground as her breasts were being squeezed and fondled, her nipples were being pinched and her pussy being roughly fingerfucked by two meaty big fingers. Letting out a strained short moan as somebody teased the fuck out of her clit, Barbara felt a precum-covered cock effortlessly sliding into her open mouth until its tip started prodding against her throat. Her eyes now wide open as she was forced to fellate one of her assailants, she felt two other guys place their cocks inside her idle hands and after a couple aggressive-sounding threats, Barbara quickly started jerking off both their cocks.

Her tits and nipples started getting covered in precum as two guys rubbed and thrusted their dicks all over her exposed chest, with a third one rubbing his wet cockhead all over one Barb’s right armpit. Her whole body heated up as it was being used for the pleasure of six long and veiny cocks, yet Barb’s dominating thought was only about what the seventh cock would do. Her question immediately answered as she felt the leader of the group rub his cock all over Barbara’s pussylips - smearing it with his sticky precum in the process -, yet as he started prodding his cockhead against Barb’s pristine pussy, a new source of hope appeared for the traumatised blonde in the form of a quickly approaching man on a bicycle. Uttering a silent prayer to her guardian angel, Barbara desperately tried to call out to the man in case he hadn’t noticed her yet, yet only barely incomprehensible sounds were coming from her mouth as Dexter started thrusting his dick even harder inside her abused mouth.

Her heart jumped when she saw the man riding towards her direction, yet Barbara was absolutely dumbfounded when the guy stopped right next to where the gangrape was going down, got off his bike, tied his left shoe and then casually rode away again. “_What the absolute fuck?!!!_” thought Barbara, as she cursed that uncaring prick for not even calling the cops. She didn’t have a lot of time to be pissed off and surprised however, as the seventh dick finally and mercilessly penetrated her cunt in one fluid motion.

As the new dick filled out her pussy and rubbed against her cervix, Barbara could only think about why nobody was coming to rescue her or why nobody even heard or saw the fucked-up situation she was in. Used to some rough sex and intensive positions, Barb was nevertheless being absolutely destroyed by her seven muscly assailants, who all had no interest in going easy on her as her beautiful and erotic body turned them on to no end. Gangraped for ten minutes straight, Barb had lost all strength in her limbs and was reduced to an almost lifeless sex doll, existing purely for the pleasure of her seven tormentors.

The first cumshots came from the direction of her hands, with both the guys she was jerking off shooting their loads all over her face. Seeing this prompted Dexter, who had his dick lodged deep down Barb’s throat, to let her taste his seed as Barb’s tongue helplessly caressed the underside of his shaft with every thrust. Having her throat filled with piping hot cum, Barbara then felt her chest being coated in a thick layer of cum, as the two guys who had been using her tits had finally reached their limit. The one who had been fucking her armpit eventually shot his cum all over her neck and chin, and for Barb’s last treat, the leader finally pushed his dick as deep as he could inside Barb’s abused snatch and emptied rope after rope of thick potent cum directly inside her womb.

Wishing with all her being that her sexual torment was over at last, Barb got the middle finger from Fate herself, as the guys just switched positions so that the gangrape could start all over again. Really racking her brain as to why she wasn’t being rescued yet after ten more minutes of being gangraped, an exhausted Barb couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw Griffon calling her name and looking all over her front yard to find her friend. “What the fuck Griffon, I’m right over here you blind bitch!” thought Barbara, whose mind was unable to comprehend what was going on right now.

“Hehe, why did she actually send you outside? To take care of those pesky rugrats? We sent them running the moment they saw us!” laughed the leader of the group after everybody had emptied their balls on and in Barb once more. Her attention now focused on the laughing man, Barb’s distress only grew larger as she noticed how hollow his laugh actually was. Everybody’s grunting had also become a lot duller and grating since their first ejaculation and Barbara’s heart skipped a beat when she realised that her tormentors weren’t looking as handsome and youthful anymore as they did when they first started groping and abusing her body.

Being subjected to a third round of hard and merciless sex, Barb’s worries increased a hundredfold when the nose of the guy who was thrusting his dick inside her sore and abused pussy, suddenly fell down on her neck.

“Ah come on Tyrone, already? You gotta build up your stamina some more man!” joked the leader of the group, who was throatfucking Barb with wild abandon.

“Very funny Erik. How the fuck can we work out if we’re only alive for one day in the year?” retorted Tyrone, who was overstimulating Barb’s pussy with his curved huge dick.

The little argument made all the guys laugh out loud as they still abused and had their way with Barbara, who was now absolutely mortified. The guys’ skin colour became more sickly yellow, while their eye sockets turned more hollow, but it was their otherworldly ethereal laugh which truly terrified Barbara, as it reminded her of the laugh of the King of the Death in the movie Return of the King.

Seeing the fear in Barb’s eyes as she looked up towards him, Erik was sporting a shit-eating grin on his face while his hair was slowly in the process of falling out.

“What’s wrong girl? Never been fucked by zombies before?” joked Erik, which resulted in the entire group laughing loudly again.

Barb’s entire body went limp as she desperately tried to understand what she was seeing and hearing, her mind failing to try to convince her that she wasn’t being raped by undead creatures right there and then.

“How far along is she Roxxy? We only have enough juice for two more cumshots!” uttered Erik all of a sudden, with Barb’s current mindfuck spiralling out of control when she suddenly heard a disembodied voice speak up.

“Almost there boys. You obviously reversed your progress a little with your little morbid reveal, but there ain’t no woman alive who can endure so much dicking without at least climaxing once!”

“Good. I must say that she endured much longer than I anticipated. With how she was dressed, I’d have thought she’d have an orgasm the moment I put my dick inside her.”

“This one’s sexually repressed as fuck. She has the potential to be a mega slut, yet for some weird reason, she’s decided on giving herself a ton of moral restraints. You wouldn’t believe the sexual fantasies this slut has: dogs, horses, orgies, exhibition parties, this one has it all.”

“She’ll owe you a couple favours after you’re done with her tonight then, that’s for sure!”

“You betcha! Now come on Dunklecunt, squirt for me so that I can finally do something else besides shielding everybody from the outside world!” cried out the disembodied voice in a desperate and impatient tone.

Hyperventilating as what she heard was just way too much for her normal mind to comprehend, Barb’s body started to violently rock back and forth as the seven guys picked up the pace and fucked Barbara at an inhuman speed. Lightheaded and barely aware of what currently was going on, another shiver ran up Barb’s spine as she heard the seven zombies groan and grunt in a terrifying manner once more, alerting her of seven quickly-approaching thick loads of cum. Having reached her limit, Barbara felt an orgasm about to overwhelm her as her tits and face were covered in cum for the third time that evening, with her finally squirting intensely once she felt her throat and womb being filled with hot sperm as well. Amazing pleasure overloaded her senses, with Barb crying out in joy as her quivering pussy and swollen clit were being stimulated above any possible levels. And after that...nothingness awaited…

************

Not really nothingness though, yet it wasn’t too far off, as the next moment, Barbara suddenly found herself floating in a dark cold void.

“Thanks for letting me hitch a ride in your body babe! Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your sex-starved body and to show you how thankful I am, I’ll even let you have front row seats the entire evening!” said the disembodied voice to Barbara, who _felt_ her eyes open, only to see her lower body bouncing up and down the erect dick of one of the seven guys.

“Fuck, you hear more interesting music during a funeral! Time to drive it up a notch!” said Roxxy, who had now fully possessed Barbara’s body, as she snapped her fingers. The music playing inside the house suddenly changed to a more appropriate song, with Roxxy riding Dexter’s cock harder and faster when the music started getting more intense as well.

**The music playing in the background, especially around 0:45:**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWsEupl8S0o>

“Fuck yeah, this is my jam!” cried out Roxxy, as she rode Dexter’s cock like an absolute madwoman, while she was using her magic to make sure it wouldn’t break off. She was fucking zombies after all.

When Roxxy felt Dexter shoot his load inside her pussy, her moan was one of pure pleasure as she started squirting all over his quickly dissipating body. With Roxxy now in control, it turned out that Barb’s body was much more sensitive and that reaching an orgasm was as easy as breathing. With Dexter wishing her good luck before he fully disappeared, Roxxy quickly mounted her pussy on the dick of one of her other friends, until they all had emptied their balls inside Barbara’s exhausted pussy and only Erik was left. With the music still pumping loudly in the background, Roxxy was squeezing and fondling her new chest as she felt Erik’s dick thrusting deep inside her borrowed cunt. Having absorbed the little remaining life-force her friends had left once they came inside her, Roxxy was almost fully revitalised and went all out with pleasuring herself on Erik’s dick.

Her nipples rock hard and her womb full of her friends’ cum, Roxxy started slamming down her hips on Erik’s crotch so hard that the slapping sounds almost drowned out the music playing in the background. Just before she felt Erik’s cock starting to throb, Roxxy planted a quick kiss on his still intact mouth and promised him that she’d succeed this time.

“You’d better girl! We’ve been preparing years for this! Nothing can go wrong in the slightest, you need to make sure that you carry out every step perfectly, you hear? Release us from this eternal torment Roxxy, cause we’re fucking sick of it!” roared Erik, mere seconds before he blew his load and remaining life-force inside Roxxy’s hot new body. Swearing on Barb’s soul that she’d succeed as she started squirting hard, Roxxy mood momentarily dropped as she witnessed the last of her friends slowly withering away. Yet steeling herself with the promise she made with her friends, Roxxy’s resolve couldn’t be any higher as she assuredly stood up again.

Grinning to herself as she looked forward to all the fun she’d have with Barbara’s hot and amazing body that night, Roxxy unfortunately tripped and fell face-first into the ground as Barbara’s wobbly legs still hadn’t regained their strength after such an intense and long-lasting fuckfest.

“Goddamnit girl, your body’s off the charts in regards to hotness but you need to work out some more if you can’t even handle such light fucking. Take me for example, I was head cheerleader and my stamina was fucking boundless. I could fuck for hours upon hours and still not be tired! Now that’s the mark of a true slut!” shared Roxxy with her inner-Barbara as she brushed herself off and revitalised Barb’s worn out body with her magic.

“Hmm, can’t just appear inside while completely naked. Plus, your outfit was super cute, but it was missing something. Lemme see what I can come up with.” muttered Roxxy to herself, before she conjured herself a much more lewd-looking Harley Quinn outfit, the black kneehigh boots with incredibly long heels being extremely to her liking. “Much better! It’s a sin to have such an amazing lecherous body and not show it off as much as you can! Your body’s built for sex babe, and I’ll make you realise that throughout this night, rest assured!” announced Roxxy to a mentally restrained Barbara, whose mind hadn’t even begun to recover itself after being possessed by a hostile spirit.

************

Roxxy took one step through the entrance when Griffon suddenly appeared and bombarded her with questions about where she’d been for the last half hour and what had happened with the young troublemakers. “No time to waste on this milf.” thought Roxxy to herself and snapped her fingers once more, shutting up Griffon and putting her into a suggestive state in the process. “Alright, let’s see...You’re cock-hungry as fuck cause you divorced your husband, so go talk to the guys who wanted to gangbang me earlier and offer them to gangbang you instead. Now shoo, I got more important things to do than waste any more time on you!” commanded Roxxy, before she went to Griffon’s bedroom and opened and closed the door with magic, while Griffon walks off to get gangbanged.

“I can’t use most of my magic on the _chosen_ women, but people like her I can go all out with.” explained Roxxy to Barbara, as she made herself comfortable on Griffin’s bed. 

“Alright, let’s see who the first sinner is.” announced Roxxy as she conjured a floating shiny orb, which gave her complete visage of every room in the house and its surroundings. Bored by all the trivial meaningless activities going down in the house - Griffon was busy pulling down her pants as she sucked off one of the many guys surrounding her -, Roxxy eventually stopped scanning the building when she saw what was going down inside one of the bathrooms.

“Bingo!” uttered Roxxy while grinning wildly, as she saw the source of the first ingredient for her ritual.

**************

_Half an hour earlier_

Feeling a little bit under the weather from drinking way too much, Meg had raced towards one of the toilets and was bent over with her face hovering over the open toilet in case she needed to hurl. Her DVA costume didn’t leave much to the imagination, with almost her entire ass on display as her short pink skirt in a bent-over position barely managed to cover anything. Luckily for Meg, getting out of the crowded atmosphere from the party did wonders for her well-being, with her stomach pain disappearing more and more with each passing minute.

The mask Griffon had given her earlier lay discarded on the floor, with Meg not being a big fan of not knowing who she was talking or dancing with. Yet Griffon had been adamant about everyone wearing a mask, definitely during the first stage of the party, and Meg didn’t have any intention of pissing off Griffon by rejecting the command to wear one. Plus, she could easily tell where Gavin was anyway, as he was wearing his trademark white dick costume once again. Yet Meg hadn’t seen her boyfriend for quite a while now, so she had decided on getting drunk as the people currently present at the party were boring the fuck out of her. 

With her stomach stabilising, Meg was about to stand up and go take a fresh breath of air outside when she heard the door behind her open up - she had forgotten to lock it in her rush to be in prime hurling position after all. Both incredibly surprised and embarrassed, Meg was about to yell “Occupied!” when she saw the big white dick costume standing behind her.

“Ah Gavin, fucking glad to see it’s you and not some random shit from the party. I forgot to close the door behind me cause I wasn’t feeling all too well but I think I’m almost back to normal now. Stand guard outside the door will you? It’ll only take a couple more minutes before I go outside.” mentioned Meg to her boyfriend as she bent over forward once more, with her pink panties now riding up her asscrack. 

Meg barely managed to utter a single “What?” as she heard the door behind her close, followed by Gavin squeezing and rubbing her asscheeks. 

“What’s the matter, never seen my beautiful perfect ass up close before? I know it’s hard to resist playing with, but I really just want you to stand guard outside please.” giggled Meg as she felt Gavin softly but eagerly massaging her butt.

Treated to a light slap on her left ass cheek, Meg softly moaned and quickly changed her last order. “Mmm, feels so fucking good babe! Fuck standing guard outside and bothering with the other people, just keep on treating my ass to a good time!” whispered Meg seductively as she thrust out her ass more towards her boyfriend, who now occasionally switched up rubbing and caressing her ass with some light spanking.

Meg’s panties quickly started getting soaked when her ass was treated to much harder spanking than before, which made Meg moan and curse out loud as her jiggling ass looked more red with each intense spank. But it wasn’t until Meg felt Gavin pull down her drenched panties - making her shapely legs slick with her juices as it slid down them - that she started getting truly excited.

“Mmm yeah babe, see how wet you made me! Please finger my naughty little pussy until you make me cum! I’m dying for a release over here!” begged Meg as she was now thrusting her ass back and forth towards her boyfriend, totally eager to feel his fingers deep inside her wet pussy. 

[Meg’s about to get nerfed like crazy](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddjl-b4d5e28c-08bd-46b4-9610-f361ff376593.jpg/v1/fill/w_1094,h_731,q_70,strp/meg_s_about_to_get_nerfed_like_crazy_by_thomas_dp_ddjddjl-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9ODU1IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGpkZGpsLWI0ZDVlMjhjLTA4YmQtNDZiNC05NjEwLWYzNjFmZjM3NjU5My5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.Bn5HVrC4umYOodUdBLzU3laOksMx1ESX0TiguC8IHug)

Not receiving any of Gavin’s fingers, Meg’s was literally taken by surprise as she suddenly felt her boyfriend’s erect dick penetrating her moist cunt. “Oh fuck yeah! No condom and in such a risky location? Are you like drunk or something? It feels so fucking good though!” proclaimed Meg, who was rather stunned about the fact that her normally quite vanilla boyfriend was now doing something so lewd instead. About to ask why Gavin hadn’t said anything yet, Meg suddenly felt her boyfriend yank at her hair, driving his dick even deeper inside her pussy in the process.

“Oh fuck! Dominate me more Gav! Dominate my slutty fucking pussy so hard!” cried out Meg, as her boyfriend kept pulling at her hair and as his cockhead kept rubbing all the right spots inside her tight, pristine pussy. Not used to so much rough action, Meg came a bit when Gavin started spanking her butt with his one remaining free hand. Her socks getting messy with her boyfriend’s precum and her own juices and her big well-shaped tits now bouncing naked and unsupported after Gavin had expertly undone the strap of her bra, a small puddle was slowly forming on the floor underneath Meg’s dripping pussy, which was still getting pounded like crazy by her overeager boyfriend. His movements were so intense that Meg’s amazing ass rippled with each hard thrust, her moaning having now become so loud that it scared a couple who happened to pass by the bathroom door at the same time.

Feeling her orgasm building up and realising that Gavin was probably nearing his own limit as well - he had already lasted much longer than what was normally the case -, Meg prepared herself to feel Gavin’s cum shooting all over her back like usual. She was astonished however when she felt Gavin pump his dick harder and faster inside her needy tight cunt, with no sign that he was about to pull out as she felt his cock starting to throb inside her.

“H-hey, I’m ovulating right now, so if you cum inside me, I’m gonna get pregnant you know? I know you don’t wanna be a father just yet, so you better pull out in time, okay?” mentioned Meg, who had to try her best to come over as convincing as possible seeing as she’s had a huge child-wish from before she even turned 21. Gavin didn’t slow down or pull out however, as he instead started thrusting instead Meg furiously the moment he heard her mention the possibility of a pregnancy.

“Oh fuck! Are we really going to do this?......yes! Oh god yes baby! Knock me up with your big fat load! I want nothing more than that! Make me fucking pregnant! Let me have your children!!” cried out Meg, as she was now pounding her boyfriend’s dick with her cum-hungry pussy at breakneck speed as well.

*********

Steve the pizza delivery guy couldn’t believe his own luck. Not only did he receive an impromptu invite to Griffon’s party from her after delivering the pizzas, yet she had also given him a mask and costume to wear, seeing as its current owner was too busy vomiting outside in the yard. Drinking as much as he could, seeing as it was free booze, Steve’s bladder rather quickly reached maximum capacity, with him visiting one of the toilets while still wearing the costume and mask. His night only kept on getting better for him, as he was greeted to an almost naked big bubblebutt the moment he stepped inside the bathroom, with the owner of said butt apparently being the girlfriend of the sick guy outside, as she started talking casually to him the moment she saw his costume.

Not one to control himself after seeing such a hot woman bending over in front of him, Steve immediately started groping and touching the butt of a woman he’d never even seen before or knew the name off. When she reacted positively to his sexual advances, Steve totally didn’t hesitate a single second and stuck his dick in the best pussy he’d ever had so far in his entire life. Not realising that he was fucking a woman who had hundreds upon hundreds of fans who were dying to bang her, Steve enjoyed himself with Meg’s body as much as he could.

Not understanding how her boyfriend didn’t fuck the everloving shit out of her on a daily basis - because he rather quickly noticed how sexually unsatisfied this woman was -, Steve absolutely lost it when he heard the woman mention that she was ovulating. His hips moved back and forth on rapid auto-control when he heard her beg him to knock her up, which blew Steve’s entire mind so much that he eventually shot thirteen ropes of thick cum directly inside Meg’s womb. Still pumping his seed inside Meg’s babymaker, Steve heard the woman whimper and moan uncontrollably as she squirted all over the floor. It had been Meg’s first squirting orgasm in almost half a year; Steve could be proud of himself!

************

“Ah, the sin of infidelity! She’s not actually aware of it but still! A sin’s a sin!” cackled Roxxy as she drove the handle of a baseball bat, which she had conjured the moment Steve had started to fuck Meg, inside her wet cunt. Knowing that this was only the tip of the iceberg, Roxxy would be dying from excitement to see what would happen next, if she wasn’t dead already!

[Oh yeah, that’s the spot right there!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddj1-93255a7e-1824-4743-a44f-4ad057daa2f5.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRqMS05MzI1NWE3ZS0xODI0LTQ3NDMtYTQ0Zi00YWQwNTdkYWEyZjUuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.bdMD1eBTFH4D75d1cVFZZ2MqOjKLXRTLhZO8oiz9Jnw)

************

“Oh fuck, so much cum! I’m gonna be pregnant for sure! You’re the best man in the world Gav! Now subtly rejoin the party while I wait here for a couple more minutes, I got a couple of pregnancy tests in my purse and I can’t wait to see if your seed took!” proclaimed an over ecstatic Meg, whose mind was filled with so much joy that she didn’t even think it was weird that Gavin hadn’t said a single thing before, during and after their intense impregnation-session.

When Gavin exited the bathroom, Meg quickly sprung up, did a DVA-pose towards one of the mirrors hanging in the bathroom and memorised her first-ever impregnation-session with a topless excited selfie. And that was when the lights went out…

[Impregnation-mission; success!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddk1-d2771f22-3356-4829-992b-88f0f7207c76.png/v1/fill/w_946,h_845,q_70,strp/impregnation_mission_success_by_thomas_dp_ddjddk1-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTE0MyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRrMS1kMjc3MWYyMi0zMzU2LTQ4MjktOTkyYi04OGYwZjcyMDdjNzYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.OaaH9OsxJ1FrgorwRHjYeN1q5D_b6vtcuouJiTAIguA)

Letting out a short “Eep!” as the lights suddenly malfunctioning scared the absolute bejeezus out of her, Meg dashed to the door but recoiled in pain after her right hand got burned from touching an incredibly hot doorknob.

“Ouch! What the fuck is going on here!” cried out Meg, whose feelings of joy and excitement immediately got replaced with feelings of fear and despair as the lights suddenly came back on, but instead of normally illuminating the bathroom with a whitish light, the entire room was now coated in a hazy crimson red hue. Freaking out and crying out for help, Meg suddenly felt the strength being sapped from her legs, which resulted in her buckling over forward and hitting the closed toilet with her forehead. Rubbing her head as the stinging pain was really doing a number on her, Meg’s jaw almost hit the floor when she suddenly saw ten bodiless cocks floating all around her.

Each huge cock was covered in big pulsating veins, with the colours of the dicks ranging from sickly green to deep purple and dark shiny ruby. Pissing herself in fear and frozen to the toilet as the otherworldly phenomenon happening right in front of her eyes was freaking the fuck out of Meg, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as her entire limp body was suddenly assaulted from every direction by the ten hellish-looking demonic cocks. Besides big veins, most of the cocks also had extra extensions, like warts, lumps, bumps, small tentacle-feelers and even barbs.

Two extremely bumpy cocks went into her pussy and asshole, with a third one effortlessly sliding into her open mouth as she screamed out in pain. As her three holes were getting pummelled by three demon dicks, Meg felt two barbed cocks sliding into her hands, stinging them badly every time she gripped them just a little too hard. The next two cocks started rubbing against her ass cheeks, while her tits were being rubbed by two other cocks, whose tentacle-feelers sucked and pinched at her nipples. The tenth cock started thrusting back and forth with Meg’s hair enveloped all around it, effectively yanking her backwards fiercely with each merciless thrust.

Tears rolled over Meg’s cheeks as the ten incredibly hot demonic dicks were burning up her body, with Meg feeling every wild and senseless movement extra intensely as the ten dicks slowly levitated her body towards the ceiling of the bathroom. Her body totally at the mercy of her demonic assailants, Meg kept tensing up and trying to endure the pain as the thrusting cocks made her floating body spasm out of control. Three streams of unnaturally warm cum started spraying inside her body as her body landed back on the ground again, with the seven other cocks shortly after coating her body in equally hot sperm themselves. Feeling uncomfortable as fuck as the demonic cum was making its way into her body, Meg tried to roll off the toilet when two new cocks thrusted inside her ass and cunt so hard that her head bumped loudly against the bathroom wall.

Barely able to stay conscious, Meg was subjected to a second round of demonic gangrape, with this one being even more intense and merciless than the first one as they kept moving in and rubbing against Meg’s body so hard, that their shapes became like a blur. Drool slowly trickled out of Meg’s mouth as she lost more control over her exhausted body, with her legs started to cramp badly as she was treated to yet another helping of demonic creampies and bukkake-splurts. For the third round, the cocks levitated Meg’s body once more and turned her body upside down, causing large amounts of hot orange-coloured cum to slowly drip off Meg’s body and land onto the bathroom tiles. Mentally and physically spent, Meg started to hyperventilate as she saw countless stars right in front of her eyes, with the insane stress she was being subjected to, finally causing her to have a heart attack. 

Passing out as her heart couldn’t take all the supernatural abuse, all ten the demonic cocks suddenly sent a powerful jolt of magic throughout her entire body, to kickstart her heart and make her regain consciousness once more. Meg’s entire body convulsed and shook heavily when the infernal cocks came once more, with her back suddenly connecting hard to the bathroom wall as round four started going down. Plastered against the wall and being unable to see anything as her entire body and face was covered in demonic sperm, the violent thrusts of the cocks inside her pussy and asshole occasionally caused Meg to bump her head against the ceiling, adding even more pain to her already crazed suffering.

With her heart failing once more, Meg’s body received yet another jolt of magical energy, which brought her screaming back to reality, yet this time, the infernal energy caused the tormented cosplayer to start squirting non-stop as the demonic dicks didn’t relent her sexual torture one bit. Her whole body now non-stop being overloaded with extreme pleasure, Meg’s eyes started to roll back into her head as she ended up squirting so much, that the entire bathroom floor ended up covered in her juices for a couple seconds, until it evaporated when more hot cum kept dripping off of Meg’s body. The cocks’ fourth climax made something snap inside Meg’s mind, with her being filled up and covered with demonic cum for the fourth and last time and falling down fast towards the ground as she never stopped squirting. 

Hitting her head hard against the edge of the toilet, Meg blacked out immediately, while the demonic sperm inside her was busy at work corrupting the fertilised egg inside her womb.

Griffon’s bedroom floor ended up being covered in sexual liquids as well, seeing as Roxxy had been squirting non-stop for four minutes straight while she kept pounding the handle of the baseball bat inside her womb. Barbara herself would have felt sorry for Meg, if not for the fact that her body being treated to such an intense and incredibly long orgasm-session had affected even her, as she was still floating helplessly inside the vastness of her own mind. 

[Let the squirting begin!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddjt-375ced6b-e812-4ee3-9744-540dd78f4aba.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRqdC0zNzVjZWQ2Yi1lODEyLTRlZTMtOTc0NC01NDBkZDc4ZjRhYmEuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.7Qx73vq6DI-abQQz-S7VF-RPMlIEh5Q2AzrXbr2nT_M)

Turning herself invisible and with her face suddenly becoming extremely serious when she noticed that the demonic presence had finally disappeared around Meg, Roxxy darted outside Griffon’s bedroom, saw in the corner of her eye how Griffon was being gangbanged hard by the same group of guys who had wanted to fuck Barbara, grabbed an empty bowl from a table and then swung open the door of the bathroom Meg was in and placed the bowl underneath her cum-dripping cunt.

“First item of the ritual; done! Now suck and lick every drop of demonic cum off of this poor slut’s body and the floor until it’s sparkling clean!” ordered Roxxy to Barbara, as she momentarily gave Barb control back over her own body, on account of her heavily disliking the taste of demon-sperm. 

Too scared of Roxxy’s powers to object, Barbara sucked and licked every drop of the warm orange-looking cum in the bathroom for the next fifteen minutes until none of it was left. Letting out a loud burp and feeling queasy in her stomach, Barbara was about to take a quick nap on the floor when Roxxy banished her back to the confines of her own mind once more.

“Alright, perfect! Having absorbed all this demonic cum, my powers and life-energy have increased exponentially! Time to hurry towards the second sinner though, as I’m sensing that her punishment has already begun!” said Roxxy in anxious but also excited tone, as she picked up the bowl with the demonic cum which had dripped out of Meg’s ass and pussy, but not before she snapped her fingers once more.

Having had her fair share of nasty run-ins with demons, Roxxy felt kinda sad for Meg, so she reverted Meg’s mental and physical state back to the point before her demonic rape had happened. She still had a corrupted fertilised egg in her womb, yet it would take way too much time and magical power to sort that out and frankly, Roxxy didn’t feel _that_ sorry for Meg anyway.

*****************

Jessica was having the time of her life at Griffon’s party. She received tons of compliments on her very revealing ghostbusters-costume and once everybody had taken off their masks once Griffon was nowhere to be seen, the busty cosplayer had guys literally lining up to talk and take a selfie with her. Not that she was hard to recognize anyway, as her ample and eye-catching cleavage was visible from across the entire room. Her friend Darshelle received a fair amount of attention as well, yet it was still nothing compared to the lustful stares and compliments Nigri was being treated to. It was business as usual for Jessica anyway, as by now she had become completely accustomed and used to always being in the center of attention. She literally craved it at this point, and winning over Darshelle and Meg at anything they did together, made her feel superior to them both. 

[Who you gonna call when you wanna see some huge round tits?!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddi7-4ca809e0-d12a-4616-96b1-2ee043c89186.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/who_you_gonna_call_when_you_wanna_see_some_huge_ro_by_thomas_dp_ddjddi7-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRpNy00Y2E4MDllMC1kMTJhLTQ2MTYtOTZiMS0yZWUwNDNjODkxODYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.njz_jCVdrSnLWDbYXaBwVSugqd4p1P6hE-Di-4nvRSE)

Playing cauldron-pong against Darshelle had been a nice quick little challenge, which she of course won, resulting in an arrogant grin quickly appearing on Jessica’s face as Griffon’s partygoers were heaping praises upon her. Giggling as some beer splashed from a cauldron inside her cleavage after somebody threw the small ball a little too hard, Jessica decided to take a quick breather outside in the backyard, as she felt all the booze which she had drunk earlier that night finally take a hold on her. Definitely able to hold her liquor like a pro, Jessica only need short refreshing breaks in between drinking to not get completely wasted, and keeping in mind all the expensive and delicious booze which Griffon had bought for the party, Jessica wanted to chug down a couple more bottles before she’d become completely plastered.

Standing outside against a wall to shield herself against the wind, Jessica quickly became aware of a guy slowly edging closer towards her. Having had her fair share of stalkers and clingy fans already, Jessica was getting bad vibes from this guy and decided to take the initiative by calling out to him.

“Anything I can help you with? If not, I’d like to be left alone, I’m not really in the mood to talk right now.”

Having barely uttered the last word of her sentence, Jessica was totally caught unaware by the guy’s speed, as he was standing right next to her in the blink of an eye. Swinging wildly against her assailant to defend herself, Jessica’s punch missed its mark as the guy expertly dodged it. The guy quickly punched Jessica in the stomach with one hand, while he unzipped her vest with his other hand as she was still reeling from the impact of his blow. A fair amount of jiggling went on as Jessica’s huge boobs bounced around wildly in her lacy tight bra, with her getting punched non-stop as none of her own blows ever connected with the guy’s body. Out of breath and hurting all over, Jessica was about to dash outside when the guy suddenly swiped at her bra in a vertical motion, cutting her bra in two and freeing her spectacular tits in the process.

Too occupied with shielding her tits from the lustful stares her assailant was giving them, Jessica reacted way too slow when the guy kicked against her legs, and ended falling backwards on the cold wet grass. The guy was on her in a matter of seconds, tearing open her shorts and gripping her throat tightly before she could even start to scream for help. Having definitely met her match, Jessica lay squirming under the powerful man’s body, who kept her pinned against the ground with no way of escaping.

Jessica was about to knee the guy in the groin when he started sucking on her nipples, yet all the air inside her lungs disappeared as she felt the guy’s elbow suddenly hitting her stomach. Barely able to gasp for air as the guy was still choking her, Jessica’s distress only grew larger as she saw the man’s powerful erection literally exploding out of his pants. The broken zipper actually hit her straight in the forehead and left a stinging mark, which was nothing in comparison to the stinging pain Jessica suddenly felt in her lower body as the guy had penetrated her unprepared pussy.

Not even having enough strength to ball her hands into fists as the guy wasted no time in pounding her pussy, Jessica started feeling sick to her stomach when she had her tits being squeezed and kneaded by her rapist as well. No longer being choked however meant that she could totally scream for help right now, which she would have done if the guy didn’t spit right into her open mouth right there and then, followed by him placing his hairy hands around her throat once more.

Humiliated even more now, Jessica was focusing on her own jiggling chest, as she bid her time to strike and escape when the guy would cum inside her. With no alternatives left, it would be the ideal opportunity to knock him out, and with the rough way he was thrusting his dick into her sore pussy, he was bound to reach his limit soon. Irritated as fuck from the savage way the guy was grunting as he was raping her, Jessica closed her eyes as her relief finally arrived in the form of the guy emptying his balls deep inside her pussy.

Ready to strike when she felt the last rope of cum being shot into her womb, Jessica opened her eyes and was about to really mess up the sick fuck who had dared to violate her body in such a fucked up way, when she noticed the intense way the guy was looking up at the sky. As the clouds slowly moved away, a full moon suddenly came into view, which turned Nigri’s night from a terrible one into a horrible one, as the guy sitting on top of her started to shake and convulse violently.

Seeing her chance to call for help as the guy kept spazzing out, Roxxy’s magic made sure that nobody could hear Jessica’s cry for aid, which were soon turned into screams of pain and horror as she felt the guy’s cock swell up inside her aching pussy. Nigri’s eyes opened with from the pure horror of seeing her rapist slowly gaining muscle mass and extreme amounts of hair growing all over his body, while his dick kept growing larger inside Jessica’s cunt until its head eventually broke through her cervix and ended up straight into her womb. Not knowing if Jessica’s screams were ones of pain or horror, as her assailant was slowly turning into a werewolf, Roxxy got all excited and turned on when she saw the werewolf bite Nigri into the right side of her neck after it had finally finished its transformation.

“About time, her screams and struggling were starting to piss me off!” mentioned Roxxy to Barbara, who was seriously fearing for her friend’s life right there and then.

Having been injected by some of the werewolf’s blood after it had bitten her neck, Jessica’s awareness and perception was rapidly twisting and changing as her mind quickly fell under the control of the werewolf’s curse. Her pained scream turned midway into a scream of pleasure when she felt the huge werewolf dick slowly starting to pound in and out her womb, his hairy paws squeezing and groping at her bountiful chest at the same time. Being lifted up in the air by the werewolf with great ease, Jessica let out a delighted gasp as she suddenly felt her pussy being impaled on the massive werewolf cock in one swift ruthless motion.

Her curvy body flopping erratically as the werewolf started humping her cunt at an inhuman speed, Jessica finally managed to swing her arms around the werewolf’s neck, followed by her leaning in closer to lick at and plant kisses all over the creature’s snout. Completely enthralled by the werewolf, Jessica’s body was quickly adapting itself to getting mated by the werewolf, as her nipples were standing fully erect, her pussy was quivering with anticipation to receive its bestial cum, her clit was swollen and tingling like crazy and her womb just finished releasing a single unfertilised egg. 

Her tits bouncing up and down like crazy as the werewolf kept wildly impaling Jessica’s pussy on its cock, Jessica cried out in pleasure as she suddenly felt her mate starting to fiercely suck on her rock hard nipples. The pleasure she was feeling at that moment was truly out of this world, with the werewolf’s crotch quickly becoming soaked with Nigri’s juices as she just kept on having one orgasm after another. Feeling his nails digging into her large ass cheeks, Jessica tried to beg her partner to cum inside of her, yet the only thing she managed to say was some incomprehensible babbling, as the intense fucking she was being subjected to was just overloading every nerve inside her body. 

Howling with her mate when she finally felt rope after rope of bestial cum being emptied directly inside her womb, Jessica had a crazed look on her face as she was dying for more sex and more cum; a request which her partner eagerly fulfilled, as he threw her harshly onto the ground, flipped her over so that her lower body was completely at its mercy and then jammed his dick inside her womb once more as he took her doggy-style. Her ass rippled like crazy as she was now being taken from behind, with her tits swinging wildly with every powerful thrust of the werewolf’s imposing cock. 

Now screaming for cum and begging for the privilege of carrying and giving birth to his litter, Jessica completely gave herself over to supernatural pleasure as the werewolf’s dick kept pleasuring her sensitive pussy in a way it had never been stimulated before. Its cock filled out her pussy perfectly, with the extra stretching happening from its impressive girth giving Jessica increased stimulation and pleasure with each thrust, as she just absolutely loved having her womb pounded by such a massive dick. Slamming her lower body fiercely against the groin of her amazing mate in a passionate attempt to tell him that she was ready to receive his cum once more, Jessica’s face was being squashed against the cold wet grass and earth as the werewolf put his entire weight behind his thrusts, right before an insane knotting-event went down. With the size of his dick being girthy enough to make sure that not a single drop of cum would end up spilling out of Nigri’s pussy during his second ejaculation, spurt after spurt of potent cum ended up streaming inside Jessica’s womb, as the werewolf’s balls started going into overdrive to make enough seed to fertilise as many of Jessica’s eggs as possible.

Her stomach swelling to a size as if she was already nine months pregnant, as the werewolf kept flooding her womb with its cum, it all started to violently gush out of Jessica’s pussy when the werewolf finally pulled its dick out of Jessica’s sore and over-abused cunt. Desperately trying to prevent all the cum from flowing out of her pussy with both her hands, Jessica was suddenly flipped on her back, with her mate’s still erect cock sliding in between her plentiful heaving chest, which was glistening with sweat and werewolf saliva. Realising that her partner wanted to do what nearly every male fan of hers had been dreaming of from the moment they first became aware of her, Jessica pushed her tits together and sandwiched the werewolf’s cock, allowing her mate to relieve himself with a proper titfuck.

Flicking her tongue against the tip of the werewolf’s well-lubricated cock every time it came into reach, Jessica managed to treat herself to an impressive amount of beast-cum as her partner’s cock was now leaking actual cum instead of precum. High on werewolf-spunk, Nigri kept pushing her glistening tits against each other while the savage animal’s dick kept sliding in and out of her famous bosom. Bending her head forward a little to nibble on her partner’s cockhead as he kept violated her tits with his inhuman cock, Jessica eventually received a geyser of cum, all over her upper body and face. Absolutely drenched with animal jizz, Jessica fainted after one last intense squirting-session, completely satisfied with the knowledge that somebody had finally managed to cover her tits completely with cum after only one cumshot.

With the werewolf having spent all his energy on releasing his sexual lusts on Nigri’s curvaceous body and with the full moon being obscured by clouds once more, the werewolf slowly turned back into a normal human being, who fell face-first in between Jessica’s sticky cleavage as the reversion of his transformation had sapped him of any remaining strength and stamina.

It was at this point that Roxxy revealed herself, as she quickly put the bowl filled with demon cum under Jessica’s pussy, which was still leaking an impressive amount of werewolf-seed. The colour of the cum in the bowl quickly changed into a light pinkish one, with Roxxy being so ecstatic about the success of her plan so far, that she entertained Barbara by answering her latest question.

“What sin this busty slut is guilty of? Why arrogance of course, ain’t that obvious?! Although I must admit, with tits this big and well-formed, I’d feel pretty superior and cocksure myself actually!”

Roxxy then dragged the naked guy away from Jessica’s sleeping form and dumped him into the nearest bush, followed by her quickly snapping her fingers before she snatched the cum-filled bowl from the ground and went inside to get the next ingredient for her ritual. Her spell repaired Nigri’s torn outfit and restored her body back to its pre-werewolf-mating state, yet she didn’t have the time nor desire to clean all the werewolf-jizz from Jessica’s body and to sort out her womb as well, as no less than fifteen fertilised eggs were currently residing deep down inside of it.

[This ain’t ectoplasm!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddip-f54dc169-b574-4052-a415-774c6fc656d7.png/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,strp/this_ain_t_ectoplasm_by_thomas_dp_ddjddip-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkxOSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRpcC1mNTRkYzE2OS1iNTc0LTQwNTItYTQxNS03NzRjNmZjNjU2ZDcucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.jscCq-22SycpsZQkst4boH1-ZdjQ35r1YLIfq9zJwrY)

****************

Ashley Jenkins was just about ready to leave, as she was just having the most miserable time so far. Not knowing anybody at the party except Barbara, Gavin, Meg, Jessica, Darshelle and Griffon - who by the way had all disappeared from her sight for most of the evening except Griffon, who she had seen being filled and covered with cum after Ashley had peeked into one of the non-party rooms - and not being too interested in all the booze as she knew all too well that she handled alcohol and being drunk poorly, Ashley was just bored out of her mind. That quickly changed however, when Barbara almost bumped into her.

“Hey Barb, where have you been for the last hour? Actually don’t answer that, let’s just quickly move someplace less crowded cause I’m getting tired of everybody just checking me out all the damn time!” mentioned Ashley to her friend as she dragged Babara into an empty room. Her interest was piqued in regards to the bowl filled with pink liquid which Barbara was carrying with her, but knowing Barb and keeping in mind Griffon’s booze-infested party, it probably was just some kind of new cocktail-thingy anyway.

“Hot outfit. Is it new? Cause your tits are just about ready to break that zipper and free themselves.” asked Roxxy, who was now busy checking out Ashley’s tight catsuit now that she had the time and privacy to do so.

[Dressed like a bombshell, Ashley’s the perfect Halloween eye-candy.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddkd-6bdcf58a-ec4d-4448-a54d-65528ec56cb2.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRrZC02YmRjZjU4YS1lYzRkLTQ0NDgtYTU0ZC02NTUyOGVjNTZjYjIucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.hBrfKfDNX2hGNlrR-eBvVICg-cuK_Lkdt3PVW_p5lhg)

“Err...no, not really. It’s the catsuit I wore during Eleven Little Roosters, remember? And it’s just a little tight around the chest because my breasts are still full of milk from my pregnancy. Two months after the birth and I’m definitely still going strong. Gotta wonder when it’ll stop, right?” replied Ashley, who was a little taken aback by Barbara’s brash remark about her costume, but she quickly followed it up with a silly little joke to try to move past the awkwardness.

“Pregnancy eh? Perfect! Let’s see what we’re dealing with here!” mentioned Roxxy as she grabbed hold of the zipper of Ashley’s suit and pulled it down a couple of inches before Ashley managed to stop her.

“Hey whoa, what do you think you’re doing? You know I don’t swing that way and I’m fairly certain that you don’t as well! Are you drunk or something?” snapped Ashley as she saw Barbara put down her bowl filled with the weird-looking pink liquid, followed by her snapping her fingers just once as her gaze was fixed on Ashley’s impressive chest.

[What the actual fuck?!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddic-9fc112dd-8d66-47a8-b247-12a8ce79c0ad.png/v1/fill/w_1089,h_733,q_70,strp/what_the_actual_fuck_by_thomas_dp_ddjddic-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9ODA2IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGpkZGljLTlmYzExMmRkLThkNjYtNDdhOC1iMjQ3LTEyYThjZTc5YzBhZC5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTE5NyJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.GBCP3YaTvr0Sq30sD8FsoxScSOVNPTggAenVQzDpMJs)

Realising that her friend wasn’t about to apologize to her, Ashley was about to angrily storm out of the room when a throbbing pain in her chest suddenly forced her to her knees. Clutching her chest in pain as she heard Barbara starting to cackle, Ashley’s breathing became laboured and small droplets of sweat dripped from her forehead while her already impressive DD-cup slowly turned into a G-cup. Her suit’s zipper unable to contain so much boobage, it eventually broke and flew to the other side of the room, resulting in Ashley’s huge tits easily spilling out of her ruined suit.

Breathing heavily as the new size of her tits shocked her greatly, Ashley tried squeezing her right tit to see if what she was seeing was real, which quickly turned her into a whimpering and mewling mess as her now oversensitive breast started leaking milk like crazy. Dumbfounded as to what was happening to her right now, Ashley looked up to demand Barbara to explain herself, when a floppy girthy 14-inch long cock hit her so hard in the face that she landed face-first into her own milk on the floor.

Unable to even understand what had just happened, Ashley felt herself being thrown onto her back, which made her milk spray all over the room. Taking in the sight in front of her, Ashley was at a loss for words as she noticed the massive cock which Barbara was sporting in between her legs. The huge thing seemed to be leaking precum in such great amounts that it looked as if she was pissing it out, with Barb’s huge swinging balls scaring Ashley even more as they looked to be about the same size as Meg’s tits.

“I’m so sorry Ashley, but this is bigger than the both of us!” whispered Barbara to her terrified friend, as she was temporarily given control back over her own body because Roxxy wanted her to have some fun as well that evening. Tearing apart Ashley’s suit with her new magical strength, she then penetrated her friend’s defenceless pussy with her massive cock even though Ashley was desperately pleading her not to. Barbara felt herself getting overwhelmed by a completely new sensation as her new cock slowly made its way towards Ashley’s womb, her mind completely flooded with obscene thoughts about how to optimally rape and enjoy her friend’s smoking hot body.

Barb started thrusting in and out of Ashley’s pussy at a slow pace at first, yet as the pleasure coming from her lower body increased with each thrust inside Ashley, her movements quickly became much wilder and accelerated. Unable to properly take Barbara’s girth, Roxxy’s magic nevertheless made certain that Ashley could only feel pleasure during her little tryst with Barbara, which was the only condition Barb imposed on Roxxy; she wouldn’t have let Roxxy mess around with Ashley otherwise, which was something Roxxy considered to be both silly and cute at the same time.

Wanting to make Ashley feel extra good, Barbara started sucking on one of Ashley’s nipples as she roughly kept humping Ashley’s cunt. Having Barbara’s cockhead poke in and out of her womb was already blowing her mind, yet when she felt Barbara greedily sucking milk from one of her nipples while her left hand was squeezing her other breast like crazy, Ashley started squirting hard, which made her lactate even harder. With her milk constantly spraying out of her nipples and landing directly onto her own face, an oversensitive Ashley tried to get away from Barbara, yet it only resulted in Barbara grabbing hold of Ashley’s hips and pulling her lower body towards Barb’s crotch, resulting in Barbara’s cock being buried all the way into Ashley’s womb.

Ashley got to experience how her own milk tasted when Barbara suddenly French kissed her. The sweet flavour of her own milk, her extensive squirting and Barbara thrusting her cock inside her so savagely and passionately at the same time, caused Ashley to instinctively lock her legs around Barb’s back, as she dug her nails in Barbara’s upper back while she intensely started to moan inside her friend’s mouth. Taking all this as a sign that Ashley was totally ready and willing to receive her seed, Barbara successfully bred her busty older friend as she emptied thirty-seven ropes of potent and thick cum inside Ashley’s womb, making sure that she never broke off their kiss as she did so.

Filled to the brim with Barbara’s sperm, Ashley fainted while she kept squirting all over Barbara’s crotch and balls, with her last thought being how absolutely fucked up this year’s Halloween had been for her. Drinking her own cum as it came gushing out of Ashley’s pussy, Barbara then crawled on top of Ashley’s unconscious form, pushed her massive cock in between Ashley’s equally massive breasts and eagerly started to bang her friend’s milk-covered tits. 

“I don’t want you to erase her memory.”

“Oh, fucking her left that big an impression on you huh? Right now there isn’t much that I can do in regards to making her agreeable to becoming your cumslut, yet after she’s given birth to the three babies you just impregnated her with, I’m sure that I can alter her mind so that she can only think about your huge cock and getting bred by her new best friend!”

Hearing that she impregnated Ashley with triplets stunned Barbara enough to momentarily stop fucking Ashley’s tits, yet thinking about the fact that nine months from now, Ashley would fall in love with her and becoming her willing busty cumdumpster, Barbara quickly resumed thrusting her huge cock in between Ashley’s magnificent tits. Barbara had never been too much into girls herself, yet having Ashley as her horny fuckbuddy excited the absolute fuck out of Barbara.

Covering Ashley’s entire face and chest in twenty-five ropes of cum when she finally reached her limit once more, Barbara then passionately cleaned her friend’s sperm-covered body with her own tongue until there wasn’t a single trace of her seed left on Ashley’s smoking hot body. Milking Ashley’s heavy tits over the cumfilled bowl to get the third ingredient for the ritual, Barbara then sadly watched her cock disappear and Ashley’s tits reverting back to their original size. Snapping her fingers once Roxxy took over Barb’s body again, she promised the corrupted blonde that she’d give her the ability to grow a cock and have Ashley’s tits grow to such a massive size again, but only on the condition that she’d loyally undergo what was about to go down next.

Hearing Roxxy explain her evil plan to her had thoroughly shocked Barbara and made her feel more than a little uncomfortable, yet the Ashley-related promise and the extra promise that Roxxy would turn Barbara’s life into an unrestrained lewd one with her still retaining her job at RoosterTeeth, eventually caused Barbara to solemnly give in to Roxxy’s demands. She had never liked Darshelle too much anyway…

************

“What was Ashley’s sin by the way?”

“Oh, no sin really. She was the only one at the party who had given birth and was still producing milk is all. Talk about convenient right?!”

“Oh…”

Opening the door to Griffon’s bedroom, Roxxy and Barb were greeted with the sight of a sleeping Darshelle, whose curvy and fit body was being accentuated amazingly by the tight and small Daphne-costume which she had decided to wear for the party.

[With no Fred around, seems like somebody else will need to take care of Daphne!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddhk-e6cbeb0a-ddd6-41ec-bf3a-e30b6ee634a9.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/with_no_fred_around__seems_like_somebody_else_will_by_thomas_dp_ddjddhk-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRoay1lNmNiZWIwYS1kZGQ2LTQxZWMtYmYzYS1lMzBiNmVlNjM0YTkuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.Sf87Hn24DU_pYalY9QaOIfayPb4mztY39rt8A9wOuQg)

“Would you look at her! She’s fucking perfect! I just gotta make her boobs and hips a little bigger and her waist a bit thinner and she’d be the spitting image of my old self!” proclaimed Roxxy as she fully took in Darshelle’s fabulous sleeping form.

Already tipsy from playing cauldron-pong with Jessica, Darshelle had decided on getting wasted to drown out her issues with feeling somewhat inferior than Jessica after she had stumbled upon a cum-covered Griffon sleeping soundly on the floor in one of the rooms. Not needing much more booze to get properly hammered, an almost passed-out Darshelle was eventually put on Griffon’s bed by some of the female partygoers, right before some men were about to get really handsy with her.

“The sin of jealousy.” answered Roxxy after Barb had asked her what sin Darshelle had been guilty of, followed by Roxxy creeping closer to Darshelle until both their faces were mere inches away from each other. With Roxxy snapping her fingers twice, Darshelle’s costume evaporated and was replaced with a lewd purple see through bodysuit; Roxxy’s favourite kind of clothing. 

“Perfect, it fits like a glove!” squealed Roxxy excitedly, after which she pulled it down to get a proper look at Darshelle’s tits but waking her up by doing so as well.

[A rude awakening for a helpless Darshelle](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddjddkz-be289298-01db-4301-93dd-58ddf34c82b7.png/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,strp/a_rude_awakening_for_a_helpless_darshelle_by_thomas_dp_ddjddkz-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkxOSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRqZGRrei1iZTI4OTI5OC0wMWRiLTQzMDEtOTNkZC01OGRkZjM0YzgyYjcucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.ltMnETIBPTO8zv598cUQCNGw0i-LKJ2c8qlLEdmmSY8)

“Barbara? What the hell is going on? What am I wearing and why am I topless?” said a semi-dazed Darshelle, who immediately would have crawled to the back of the bed if not for the fact that Barbara was not letting go of her left arm.

“Don’t worry you delectable slut, it’ll all be over soon...” whispered Roxxy, after which she knocked out Darshelle with one firm headbutt.

************

Waking up a short time later from an intense feeling radiating from deep inside her lower body, the first thing which blew Darshelle’s mind was seeing Barbara riding the cock of one woman, while she was jerking off the cocks of two other women as well. The truly disturbing part about that sight however, was the fact that all three other women looked exactly like Barbara, so much so that Darshelle realised there was a four-way clone-gangbang going on right in front of her. Or right below her to be more precise, as the next thing Darshelle realised that she was being held aloft by multiple slimy-looking transparent tentacles.

Wanting to scream but unable to do so, as one tentacle was currently pounding its cock-shaped head down her throat, Darshelle looked down once more to see what was making her lower body feel so hot and aroused. Two tentacles ending in suction cups were attached to Darshelle’s breasts, which were sucking on her nipples so roughly that she visibly winced after every sucking motion. Peering down below further, Darshelle noticed one thick-looking tentacle making its way back and forth inside her pussy, with that revelation completely waking up Darshelle enough to realise that a similarly thick tentacle was thrusting inside her ass as well.

Two more tentacles were rubbing against her ass cheeks, with two others sliding against Darshelle’s open and well-lubricated hands and a tiny tentacle ending in a suction-cup stimulating Darshelle’s swollen clit completing the entire horrific tentacle fuckfest. Scared out of her mind but unable to actually do anything to escape the terrifying situation she found herself in, as the tentacles were holding her way too tightly and the ones rubbing against and in her body were slowly sapping away all the remaining strength in her limbs, Darshelle’s situation got even more dire as she suddenly heard a new voice speak up.

“Quite the sight isn’t it? Barbara riding and jerking off herself like the cock-hungry little slut she is. And you, suspended in mid-air and being violated by multiple strong and virile tentacles. It looks so much fun, I almost wish I was in your place instead! But give it a couple more minutes and I’ll be exactly that anyway. I just want you to experience ultimate pleasure once more before you go bye-bye!” whispered Roxxy in Darshelle’s right ear, as her plan was so close to coming to fruition at last.

Unable to make sense of what she had just heard but knowing that it definitely sounded ominous and menacing, Darshelle took another look at Barbara and noticed that she wasn’t scared or confused at all. Looking closer, it almost looked as if she was enjoying bouncing her pussy up and down the cock of her clone lying beneath her, while she cupped and fondled the large balls of her two other clones at the same time as well.

Darshelle got a thumping headache when all the tentacles inside her suddenly started moving much more erratically, with the tentacles being so far up her ass and in her pussy, it occasionally felt as if they were touching each other whenever they thrusted all the way inwards. The tentacles had drenched her entire body in a slimy and oily substance, which smelled vaguely like cum to Darshelle, who was firing off one prayer after another to god or any other being willing to save her from her mind-shattering torment.

Nobody was listening that night however…

**********

Excited to feel a cock pounding her naughty pussy once more - even though it technically was her own cock -, Barbara tried to focus as much as possible on pleasing her three clones, while she tried to look as little as possible towards the suspended form of Darshelle, which was being mercilessly violated and abused by multiple weird-looking tentacles. Feeling sorry for Darshelle because Barbara knew what was going to happen to her, she tried to drown her guilt with unrestrained pleasure, which was actually working out pretty well for her after having witnessed so much extremely lewd and mindboggling sex for the last couple hours. 

Feeling the heat coming from the cock thrusting inside her pussy and from the two cocks which were being expertly milked by her experienced fingers, Barbara felt completely at ease, even though seeing three versions of herself staring back at her during the intense fucking unnerved her a bit. Roxxy had certain conditions before she’d grant Barbara her promised gifts, and right now, Barbara was in the process of fulfilling the most important condition.

Riding herself not only for pleasure, the eventual goal of copulating with her clones was getting pregnant from their seed. If it had been because she had shared a body with Barbara during such intense and enjoyable moments or if it was because she just really liked Barbara’s personality and her untapped sexual potential, Roxxy couldn’t really say, but one thing she was definitely sure of: she had taken such a liking to Barbara that she basically wanted a Barbara of her own, as a little sister. A Barbara which she could train and raise herself, one unburdened by such silly things like a role-model reputation or the moral restraints of a family-friendly job. 

Dropping the term ‘Alpha-Barbara’ during her explanation, Roxxy’s excitement to have her very own Barbara, as her loyal fucktoy, had almost come over as adorable to the confused blonde. Barb eventually agreed to Roxxy’s terms after she had been promised that she only needed to be pregnant for one week and that not a single soul would find out about it.

Roxxy had dropped the term ‘Alpha-Barbara’ during her explanation, and her excitement to have her very own Barbara as a loyal fucktoy had almost come over as adorable to Barbara, who eventually agreed to the terms after Roxxy had promised her that she’d only need to be pregnant for a week and that nobody would find out about it. Already ovulating with the help of Roxxy’s magic and feeling her clone’s cock throb deep inside her cunt, Barbara felt more than a little bit uncomfortable as she felt copious amounts of cum flowing inside her womb.

The knowledge that she was currently being impregnated by a clone of herself, with the goal to give birth to herself one week later, really fucked up Barbara’s mind and made sure that she’d never be the same again. The chances of staying completely sane and normal after being inhabited by such an insane mind were slim to begin with, yet the whole clone and impregnation thing definitely did its fair share of mental damage to Barbara’s mind.

Mounting up on the cock of her second clone, Barbara kept anxiously riding it until she felt warm and potent sperm flowing into her womb once more and did the exact same thing with her third clone as well, all the while making sure that she paid as little attention to Darshelle as possible, as the knowledge of what was going to happen to the poor adult model was still making her feel super queasy in her stomach.

***********

Around the same time Darshelle noticed Barbara’s clone cumming in her original self, Darshelle also became aware of a white liquid slowly travelling from the base of the tentacle-clump towards her own body. The transparent tentacles bulged at the places the liquid slowly passed, with Darshelle’s eyes opening wide in pure fear as she finally felt the slimy tentacle-cum flowing inside her body and being covered by it. Her asshole, pussy and throat being stretched by the large amounts of sperm gushing inside her body, Darshelle’s entire body tensed up as the tentacle’s cum was quickly changing her entire body into one big erogenous zone. 

Squirting hard the moment the tentacles started rubbing in and on her again, Darshelle’s entire body felt as if it was on fire, as her body had become so sensitive that every touch, rub and thrust made her cum her brains out. With her juices landing on Barbara as the lewd blonde was riding the dick of her third and last clone, Darshelle was only aware of two things: Roxxy’s incessant cackling laughter and a never-ending barrage of nerve shattering pleasure, which was slowly driving her mad as the tentacles kept pleasuring themselves with her erotic beautiful body.

Seeing spots in front of her eyes and hearing a whistling sharp tone in her ears while she kept squirting hard during her tentacle-rape, Darshelle never saw Barbara slowly standing after her third clone had emptied her load inside her fertile womb. With large amounts of cum dripping out of her more-than-satisfied pussy, Barbara slowly emptied the bowl filled with demonic cum, werewolf sperm and Ashley’s milk, all over the base of the tentacle creature, which made it turn from a transparent light-green colour into a solid dark purplish-colour. Every tentacle increased in size and girth as well, with Roxxy using most of her magic to make sure that Darshelle’s body wouldn’t break during such monstrous tentacle-rape.

Filled to the brim with pulsating tentacles and having her entire body being rubbed by massive tentacles as well, something snapped inside Darshelle, as her incredibly intense squirting and the massive amount of pleasure she was feeling, had finally broken her mind. Her whole body started to violently spasm out, as Roxxy’s ritual finally reached its crescendo, with instead of large amounts of cum flowing through the tentacles directly into Darshelle’s body like it had been the case during the tentacle’s first ejaculation, a single drop of glowing sperm rapidly travelled through the monstrous tubes, with the entire room being enveloped in a bright glowing light the moment it entered Darshelle’s womb.

Barbara shielded her eyes from the intense light, yet the activities from the entire evening had clearly reaped her toll on her body and mind, with Barbara fainting the moment the light touched her. Unconscious, Barbara was never aware of the mental power struggle happening at that exact same moment in Darshelle’s mind, although it wasn’t so much a struggle as it was an absolute asswhooping, as Darshelle’s exhausted and fractured mind proved to be no match for Roxxy’s malicious and focused willpower. The mental battle took the form of Roxxy in Darshelle’s body raping the original Darshelle, with Roxxy’s cock spearing all the way through original Darshelle’s body, and causing her body to slowly slide back and forth on Roxxy’s cock with each brutal thrust.

Unaware of the absolute danger she was facing, Darshelle cried out in pleasure as Roxxy dominated her entire being, with ecstasy being the last thing she experienced as her body started disappearing the moment she started squirting and Roxxy’s cum started gushing out of her open mouth.

“I’ll make sure that you’ll grow much more successful than that Nigri chick in your stead, as a thank you for your hot bod!” screamed out Roxxy, as she finally and without any shred of mercy, banished Darshelle’s entire mind, personality and soul into oblivion.

Darshelle was no more, as she had been completely sacrificed to cause the rebirth of Roxxy at long last…

**************

Having become Darshelle, Roxxy didn’t have any time to pat herself on the back, as her friends were still waiting to be revived and the next couple weeks were bound to become quite hectic after such an eventful and fruitful evening.

Teleporting Barbara back to her apartment, Roxxy decided to deal with Meg first, as her situation was going to spiral out of control in just a few days. Finally waking up after three more strangers had shot their loads inside her unconscious body, Meg had flipped her lid when she overheard somebody mention at the party that Gavin had been sick the entire evening outside in the yard, with her racing to buy a morning-after pill the same evening. Devastated that she wasn’t pregnant with Gavin’s kid, Meg was still a little relieved that she managed to stop the pregnancy just in time.

That proved to be false joy however, as she woke up the next morning while experiencing intense contractions and with a bulging swollen belly. Freaking the fuck out and completely unaware that Roxxy was invisibly standing next to her beside her bed, Meg successfully gave birth to a deformed demonspawn with the help of Roxxy’s magic. Unable to cast a mind control spell on Meg to completely bind her to her will just yet, Roxxy eventually managed to bewitch Meg while she got raped by her new-born horror.

With Gavin and Meg’s vast wealth now at her disposal, Roxxy made sure that Barbara’s birth six days later, went as smoothly as possible, with her mind wiping the doctor and nurses the moment she was handed her very own mini-Barbara. Promising Barbara that she’d stay in touch, Roxxy then accelerated the gestation-period of Jessica’s fertilised eggs and had the time of her life as the doctor, nurses and Jessica herself started freaking out the moment small werewolf-human hybrids started coming out of Jessica. Mind-wiping everybody and mind-controlling Jessica, Roxxy then gave the busty cosplayer the address of the werewolf who had impregnated her on Halloween and also gave her the important task of being both a dutiful mate to her new partner and a caring mother to her new kids. She’d probably have some use for the big-breasted woman later on, but for now, she wanted Jessica to be at a place where she was safe and would be cared for.

Also ordering Jessica to announce her retirement in the whole Patreon-cosplay business, Roxxy decided to have a little fun with making herself one of the most lusted-after online adult-models, using Darshelle’s already existing and substantial fanbase as a very convenient foundation. It would give her something to do, besides taking care of her new baby sister, while she’d wait for Ashley to give birth so that she could honour her agreement with Barbara. Exerting full control over Barbara, Meg, Jessica and Ashley, while enjoying the benefits being Darshelle brought along, Roxxy couldn’t wait until next Halloween to revive her undead friends and have wild gangbangs with them like they used to back when they were still alive. She’d need some more women to pull off such a daunting task however, yet with Barbara’s and Darshelle’s memories, Roxxy quickly became aware of the presence of other very interesting and potentially useful babes. Ellie Main and Arryn Zech were just two of the many sacrificial babes Roxxy could choose from, with corrupting their innocent pure minds giving Roxxy goosebumps just thinking about it!

“Fucking hell, it feels good to be alive again!” cried out Roxxy as she squirted hard from seeing her Patreon-numbers skyrocket, right after having released her first ever fully nude set.

\---------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this Halloween-themed story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

A big shout out to Shirtninja for proofreading this story!

Be sure to check out my Twitter to stay up to date on my incoming stories! <https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


End file.
